Hawk Moth - the Next Kishin?
by Anonymistress
Summary: Maka and Soul set out to Paris, France, to find the villain Hawk Moth, who they believe to be only steps away from becoming the next kishin. But what they find in Paris is not what they expected - especially from the superheroes!
1. Chapter 1

"Paris, huh? Weren't we just in Italy, fighting Crona?" asked a Soul Eater, chuckling.

Maka and he walked side by side, Maka taking in the breathtaking beauty of the city, glancing back and forth, but also keeping a keen eye out for their target, while Soul had his hands shoved in his pockets, and looked like he was casually strolling around.

The girl let out a sigh. "Focus, Soul. We have a job to do here... Hawk Moth, remember? He has the power to influence the madness inside innocent people to control them... He must be stopped!"

Soul raised an eyebrow. "Funny, I don't see him around. Maybe we should stop at that bakery and see if they know where he is. Maybe we can also get some food there, too, I haven't eaten since we got on the plane!"

Maka smiled softly and nodded. The bell rang as she opened the door.

"Oh, hello there!" said a cheerful woman behind the counter. "What can I get you two lovebirds?"

The brunette growled. "We're... We're not in love. We're here on business. Do you know anything about Hawk Moth?" she asked, approaching, a serious look in her eye.

The woman blinked twice, surprised. "Well, I know he's the one who keeps akumatizing people... He wants Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous, doesn't he? Why do you ask?"

Before Soul could say a word, Maka chuckled. "Oh, just curious... Do you know where he is, by any chance?" she raised an eyebrow.

The bluenette woman behind the counter slowly shook her head. "Sorry, I can't say that I do... Nobody knows where he's hiding," she explained with a sympathetic smile.

"Hmm... Oh, well. Could we have a could croissants?" asked Maka, with a smile.

They set out again after a couple more exchanges, Maka and Soul thoughtfully chewing on the pastries.

Maka swallowed, and hesitated. "So, I was thinking... A man with the ability to control madness would have a unique soul wavelength. I could use my soul sight to try to find him, couldn't I?" she suggested, glancing at her partner.

He shrugged. "Seems like a sound idea to me. But Paris is so big... How would you ever know where to look?" He took another bite of his croissant, glancing at his partner.

"I..." The girl stopped, in thought. "I don't know... But I know we can't wait until his next victim. No doubt about it, that man, Hawk Moth... His soul must not be far from becoming kishin. We must stop him before he ever gets there!" she exclaimed, with determination and a smile.

Soul gasped, before smiling back. "You're right. Why don't we keep looking?"

* * *

"Yahoo!" shouted an eager voice.

Tsubaki let out a groan. "Really, Black Star? Is it wise to intrude on Maka and Soul's mission?"

The young star grinned. "Nah, they'll be glad to have me! This Hawk Moth guy sounds like a real problem - and I'm going to be the one to take him down!' he proclaimed, with a grin.

The girl's eyes widened before she smiled. "If you say so!" she cheerfully encouraged.

The duo set off, walking down the street with no clear endpoint in sight. But that wasn't a problem for Black Star. Even without Maka's soul sight, he was sure he would find Hawk Moth, and with Tsubaki's help, it would be over in a second. He cracked his knuckles, chuckling, blathering on and on about how he would surpass God one day, and how he was such a big star. Tsubaki provided bits and pieces of encouragement from time to time, but for some reason, she felt hollow. Something was very wrong, she was convinced... A deep, dark evil was somewhere in this city. And she feared Black Star wouldn't be able to handle it.

* * *

Night came quickly. Maka and Soul still walked, Maka using her soul sight without faltering. So far, every soul she had come across was pure human. She glowered, becoming exhausted.

"Hey, Maka, you okay?" asked her partner, glancing at her.

She lowered her head and growled, "I'm fine... I'm just worried that he isn't here. From what we've heard, no one has ever seen him face to face - how do we know that he's even here?!" she asked, snapping.

Soul's look now hosted concern. He looked around, trying to figure out what to say before he saw it. "Look out!" he shouted, and she jumped back just in time. A boomerang narrowly missed her.

"I'm Boomerang Boy, and my parents will never stop me from throwing the boomerang in the house again!" he loudly proclaimed.

Soul tilted his head. "Is this guy for real?"

Maka stared, like in a trance, before shaking her head to break out of it. "Doesn't matter. He seems like one of the innocents that Hawk Moth is influencing - there are black and purple chains around his soul!" she gasped, as she saw it. "We must free him... Soul!"

"Right!" the white-haired boy shouted, before transforming into demon scythe form and being expertly caught by his meister.

The brunette stared at the boy ahead of her with concern. "Boomerang Boy - you don't have to do this, snap out of it!"

He looked around, confused. "Where did the guy go?"

"Right here!" shouted Soul, as the back of the scythe sent the villain flying into a brick wall, and crumpling to his feet as he fell.

Maka gasped, rushing to his side. "Oh no, is he...?"

The boy jumped on to his feet, laughing. "You think the back side of your stupid stick can hurt me? Fool!"

Soul frowned, his form shown on the blade of the scythe. "It seems like this kid is invulnerable to our attacks. How are we supposed to free him?"

"I don't know..." muttered Maka.

"Stop right there, Boomerang Boy!" shouted a voice from above. A girl leapt forward, a bluenette with a red suit dotted with black. She wore a mask, too.

The boy chuckled. "Ladybug... I'm so glad you could show up! Give me your earrings, or I'll have to take them from you!"

"Ladybug?" whispered Soul, confused.

Maka chuckled. "Right, I forgot to tell you... Ladybug is the one who fights Hawk Moth. She makes his victims return to normal somehow... And I guess we're about to find out how!"

The superheroine smiled. "You're never getting these earrings!"

"Then I guess I'll have to take them from you!" The boy shouted, throwing his boomerang at Ladybug, who easily ducked.

"Ha, missed!" She grinned.

Maka watched the boomerang begin to circle back and gasped, quickly sliding over to push Ladybug out of the way.

The bluenette gasped. "Another akuma? I didn't know Hawk Moth could do two at once!" she quickly pushed herself away from the meister.

"Akuma? No, no, I'm Maka, I'm a meister from the DWMA, in Death City! I'm here to help defeat Hawk Moth," the girl quickly explained.

Ladybug raised an eyebrow, ever the skeptic after the Volpina incident. "Really?" she asked, disbelief seeping into her voice.

The brunette sighed and held her scythe in front of her. "Soul? Let's do it."

Her weapon chuckled. "Let's show her what we can do..."

"LET'S GO, SOUL RESONANCE!" they both shouted, and energy began to swirl and crackle around them, as their very souls began to connect.

Both Boomerang Boy and Ladybug stared, shocked, at Maka.

The girl chuckled. "Witch hunter!" she shouted, and her scythe began to grow, and glow with iridescent light, shaped like a glimmering crescent.

The villain gasped, meekly holding his boomerang up in defense.

"Ha!" Maka shouted, slamming the attack down at the boy, but instead, hitting the boomerang. There was a bright flash of light, causing Maka to close her eyes, Ladybug to look away, and the boy to shield his face.

When the light faded, Boomerang Boy was no more, instead replaced with an ordinary boy. "What am I doing here?" he asked, looking around, confused.

From the once scary, black boomerang popped a white butterfly, and the boomerang, too, was returned to normal.

The demon scythe, returned to normal form, transformed back into a human. Soul stretched, cracking his neck.

Maka chuckled and turned to Ladybug with a smile.

Ladybug's jaw was dropped in disbelief. She readjusted it, before meekly asking, "What... What did you say your name was?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you, anyway?" asked the doubtful Ladybug. A girl with the power to purify akumas before they even left the possessed object... This girl could either be a powerful ally, or a fearsome enemy.

Fortunately for Ladybug, the girl was the former of the two. She chuckled and began to answer, "I'm Maka Albarn. I'm a meister from the DWMA, the school that fights the evil kishin. Like I said before, I'm here to help defeat Hawk Moth - I'm on a special mission to collect his soul, which is no doubt only a few steps away from becoming a true kishin."

Ladybug frowned. "But we don't know where he is... No one does, unfortunately."

"No, but I have a special ability - soul sight. I can see the soul of anyone - and yours is a bit strange. It's like it has two sides - a heroic, responsible side, and a sensitive, shy side." Maka's eyes narrowed.

The superheroine gasped and attempted to cover her chest. "Hey, stop looking at my soul!"

The meister chuckled. "Sorry... Habit. But I doubt Hawk Moth's soul will be hard to find. His soul will be dark, and inhuman, a kishin egg."

"Wait, where did your scythe go?" asked the bluenette.

Soul raised a hand. "I'm right here, actually."

Ladybug shook her head. "No way..."

"Soul Eater Evans is my weapon partner." the girl explained, with a chuckle.

From the sky, a dark leather clad figure dropped in. "What did I miss, my lady?" asked a beautiful blond cat themed hero.

The superhero sighed. "Chat Noir... Nice of you to drop in. This is Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans. They're here from the, uh, DWMA? Anyway, they're supposedly here to help us fight Hawk Moth..."

"Wow, sounds pretty paw-some!" he chuckled. "I'm Chat Noir, protector of Paris!" he extended his hand.

Maka took it. "So you work with Ladybug against Hawk Moth? Interesting..." She looked at his soul, and her eyes widened - it so resembled Black Star's, but Chat Noir's was flirtatious and gentlemanly, as well. But, like Ladybug's, there was a secret soft side, but this side was rather sad.

"Why do I get the feeling she's looking into my soul?" asked Chat Noir, looking a bit anxious.

Ladybug chuckled. "That's just the way it is with her."

The brunette nodded. "My soul sight ability is what will let us find Hawk Moth. His soul will be dark, and evil, unlike yours, which is bright, and heroic." She sighed. "But I've been looking all day, and I haven't found a single soul that could possibly be his! But that civilian he was controlling - it was chained up, possessed by the madness Hawk Moth controls..."

Chat Noir raised an eyebrow. "Madness? What's that?"

"It's a unique power that everyone has and is demonstrated in different ways. Different people suffer from different madness. Even I struggle with it," Maka grimly admitted. "Hawk Moth is somehow able to manipulate this power inside innocent people... If only we knew how!"

Ladybug shifted her weight. "Well, actually... We do. Hawk Moth releases an akuma - it looks like a black and purple butterfly. It seeks out those who feel deep negative emotions, allowing Hawk Moth and his victim to communicate. He offers the person power and revenge, in return for our miraculous - my earrings and Chat Noir's ring. Usually, we show up, we use our powers, remove the akuma from an object on their person, and then purify it," the superheroine explained with a smile.

Maka nodded. "Sounds pretty exhausting... For Soul and I, things tend to be easier. We take down our target, take their soul, and my partner eats it to grow stronger. Speaking of Soul..." She turned to her partner, who had been chatting away with Chat Noir about how great the food in Paris was. The meister let out a groan. "Boys..." she muttered.

"Tell me about it," Ladybug said, with an exasperated sigh. "So, you say your soul sight can show us where Hawk Moth is?"

She turned back to the heroine, and nodded, with a small smile. "But I haven't been able to get far since Paris is such a large city."

The bluenette laughed. "Well, I think I have a solution for you!"

In moments, Maka, screaming, was holding onto Ladybug as she used her yo-yo to swing through the streets of Paris. Chat Noir and Soul diligently followed, still casually talking, now about dancing and how wonderful music was, especially piano music.

* * *

Cold... Where was she? It was so cold, so cold... She gasped, eyes fluttering open. A cave! She quickly sat up and looked down at her body. Bigger, more feminine, than her last human body. An adult, not a child. She glanced at a puddle, at her reflection. Her hair was blonde, and twisted in the front like it always was. Her eyes, green, like slits. She opened her mouth, and a black line zigzagged from it. She chuckled. "Finally..." she whispered, before trying to stand up tall, and succeeding, but only after gripping onto the wall. She began to hobble forth, her bare feet scraping the ground.

Medusa the witch was weak, in a body that was so close to death... But now, she brought new life to it, and she would be able to get revenge on the pesky meisters who had taken it all from her in the first place. She let out a dark chuckle. No, they would not oppose her again - this, she was sure of.

* * *

The circular window slowly spiraled open, revealing the infamous Hawk Moth, standing in the blue light that shone through. He lifted his head, looking out the window. He had seen, through his latest akuma, these newest good-doers. They were strong and powerful, this he knew. But they were not miraculous holders, which meant they were not immune to his power. All he had to do was wait for one to fall... And the rest of them would come tumbling down, too. He let out a malevolent chuckle.

Maka Albarn, Soul Eater, Black Star, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa... One of these four would be overcome with negative emotion, and then they would be the perfect prey for his wicked akuma. It was only a matter of time...


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, it was getting pretty late. Ladybug yawned. "I'm getting tired... Maka, you still don't see anything?"

The meister shook her head. "It might be possible that Hawk Moth is using soul protect - a technique that masks his soul, making it look like an ordinary human's. If that's the case, he might even be a witch..." She shuddered. "But if he is using soul protect, he would be unable to use any witch powers, assuming the creation of akuma is a witch power." She yawned. "In any case, I'm getting exhausted... Do you have any place I can stay?"

Ladybug grunted. "W-well, I do, but... I can't show you my true identity, Maka."

"That's okay. I understand that it's important for your identity to remain secret. In that case, can you leave me with someone who I might be able to stay with for the time being?" asked the brunette with a soft smile.

The superheroine nodded. "Of course. You and Soul both can probably stay there..." She frowned, and glanced back, to where Chat Noir had been following her. She groaned. "Where did those two idiots go?"

Maka sighed. "Don't worry about it, Ladybug. Soul isn't completely an idiot. Chat Noir will probably find a place for him, right?"

"I hope so..." muttered the bug lady, before leaping to a nearby balcony and knocking on the door to it.

The door opened in a second. "Ladybug? What are you doing here?" asked a confused girl with glasses, dressed in pajamas. She glanced at her phone. "It's, like, 11 PM..." she sleepily muttered.

The heroine chuckled. "Good never takes a break, Alya. I have an important assignment for you - this is Maka Albarn, a hero, like me. She needs somewhere to stay for the night, do you think she could stay here?"

"Yeah, we have a spare couch. You've saved Paris so many times, I think we owe you at least this much," Alya said with a smile, before yawning widely.

Ladybug offered a wave, before flying away majestically. Maka was dubious, watching her with a confused look.

Alya touched her shoulder, and gestured to the sofa. "Cmon, girl, couch is over here. Holler my name if you need anything," she explained and headed back to her room.

Maka shut the door behind her. Sighing, she sat down on the couch. She hoped Soul was okay... For so long, they hadn't be separated. Fear gripped her - what if he got hurt, and Ladybug and Maka just didn't notice? Maka had been so focused on trying to find Hawk Moth's soul... Why hadn't she looking back?

* * *

The sound of snoring was loud and obnoxious. The blond boy laid on top of the weapon, and they both were stripped down to their underwear.

It wasn't sexual or awkward - it just happened. Adrien had lost track of Ladybug, and decided it was getting too late to keep looking. Both of the boys were getting exhausted, so Adrien suggested they stay at his place - which turned out to be a fancy, modern mansion. Soul didn't pry, but did admire the piano in his room.

The blond boy de-transformed and introduced Soul to Plagg, but Soul wasn't fazed.

"So, your power comes from a piece of jewelry and a fairy," the weapon said dryly.

Adrien blushed. "W-well-!"

Soul smiled. "I think that's pretty cool, actually. Is Ladybug the same way?"

"Yeah, her power comes from her earrings..." He looked at Soul, curiosity in his eyes. "Where does your power come from?"

The white-haired boy was caught off guard by the question. "O-oh. Actually, my power comes from inside me - I've been able to transform since I was born. It's second nature, really." He chuckled, putting a hand on the back of his neck.

Adrien smiled back. "That's pretty cool, actually... You think you could transform now?"

Soul's eyes widened. "Sure!" he chuckled, and his form turned into bright white light, before the light hardened into his scythe form.

Adrien gasped, and quickly moved to catch him, eyes widening with wonder. "Wow," he whispered, marvelling over him, as the weapon dropped into his hands.

"You seriously have never seen a weapon like me before?" Soul asked, as he transformed back.

The blonde boy shook his head. "No, never... It's amazing," he breathed.

"Heh," the weapon grinned, before yawning. "Well, high time we get to bed - when we fight Hawk Moth tomorrow, we gotta be at our best!" he proclaimed with a grin.

"Yeah!" The other boy cheered, the smile spreading to him. With a determined look on his face, he fell face-first onto his bed.

Soul snickered, before doing the same.

* * *

"Black Star, it's midnight!" Tsubaki protested. "We should find Maka and Soul, chances are they've already found Hawk Moth..."

"A big star like me doesn't need the two of them. I can take on Hawk Moth all by my self! Yahoo!" the assassin cheered, a grin on his face.

The weapon's head lowered. "Alright... But can we at least take a break? I need to go to the bathroom."

"Go ahead, Tsubaki, I'll wait outside!" Black Star responded with a nod.

The black haired woman's eyes widened, before she nodded and ran off to find the bathroom.

Eventually, she stumbled in, and stared at her reflection. She sighed, letting her tense body relax. "Black Star is wrong... Something is wrong here, and we can't do it without Maka and Soul's help. Why can't he just admit he's wrong for once?" Suddenly, she released, she was crying, gripping the sink, too overcome with emotion to notice the black butterfly that slipped beneath the crack of the door.

The second the akuma touched her scarf, the creature dissipated into it, corrupting it and turning it black. Tsubaki gasped, head shooting up to look at her blurred reflection, a pink butterfly outline floating just in front of it.

 _"Ah, Tsubaki, the sweet, shy woman who's too kind to put her idiotic partner in his place..."_ a honeyed voice whispered in her ear. _"Now, you will become Lady Blade, and have the power and will to give everyone, including Black Star, what they deserve. I only ask for the miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir in return... Do we have a deal?"_

The woman's heart pounded. She stared into her own reflection's indigo eyes, deep in thought. Normally she had such a level head... But her voice of reason seemed to be silenced. A soft chuckled escaped the weapon's lips. "Of course, Hawk Moth. I can't wait to put that brat in his place," she whispered, and the transformation overtook her.

* * *

Black Star whistled, standing outside. "Tsubaki... Tsubaki! What is taking her so long? A star as big as me can't wait forever!" He groaned, and stomped off in the direction she went. "Hey, Tsubaki, what's taking?" he asked, upon seeing the back of his partner.

She didn't respond, breathing quickly. She was hunched over a bit.

"Woah, are you okay?" Black Star asked, slowly approaching his partner.

The woman whipped around, letting out a piercing scream. In her hands were two enchanted swords, identical to the one she would usually become in uncanny sword mode. She looked the same as always except for the black lines crisscrossing her cheeks, and the pure fury on her face, in her eyes!

"Tsubaki?" the assassin whispered, eyes wide.

Her eyes narrowed. "YOU WILL CALL ME LADY BLADE!" she screamed, before dashing forth, her blades ready to slice him in half.

He gasped, and quickly jumped up, dodging them just as they swept beneath him. While she recovered, he dashed into a nearby alley. He had no weapon, save for his soul menace, a shock-like power. But even so, he couldn't fight Tsubaki! He shook his head, and ran, tears running down his cheeks. He pulled out his phone, and called Maka - something he should have done from the beginning.


End file.
